Quidditch
by Taragamer36
Summary: This is what Quidditch is about from harry potter.


CHAPTER 1: POSITIONS

CHAPTER 2: BALLS

CHAPTER 3: RULES

CHAPTER 4: FOULS

CHAPTER 1: POSITIONS

Without knowing the positions that players play and what each position does, you would not understand Quidditch at all. This chapter will teach you what every position is and what they do.

Chasers:

Most people in the game of Quidditch will be chasers. In every Quidditch match there are 3 chasers on each team. The chasers handle the quaffle (quaffle will be explained in detail later). The chasers' job is to take the quaffle and put it through one of the three hoops at the other team's end of the Quidditch pitch.

Keepers:

Each Quidditch team has one keeper. The keeper's job is simple. The keeper keeps the opposing team's chasers from making a goal. The keeper stays near the hoops and tries to stop the quaffle from going in. If the ball goes in or if the keeper catches it, the keeper throws it back into play, making Quidditch a continuous game because in many muggle games, after a score the ball is placed back in the middle.

Beaters:

The beaters' job is to keep the bludgers (bludgers will be explained in detail later) in control. The beaters can hit the ball away from their team or towards the other team (but not at the keepers). There are 2 beaters on a team.

Seekers:

Seekers are a very important part of Quidditch. Their job is to chase the golden snitch. If they catch it the game ends. Until the snitch is caught the game will keep going. Each Quidditch team has one seeker

CHAPTER 2: BALLS

Quaffle:

The quaffle is the ball the chasers use. It is used to score points.

Bludger:

A bludger is the worst ball you will encounter in quidditch. It follows players at high speeds in attempt to hurt them, distract them, or knock them off their brooms. There are two bludgers in a quidditch match.

Golden Snitch:

The golden snitch is a very fast and small ball, making it nearly impossible to see. This is the ball that the seekers chase.

CHAPTER 3: RULES

1. Players must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch, although they may fly as high as desired. The Quaffle must be surrendered to the opposition if any player leaves the boundary.

2. A time out may be called at any time by a team Captain. It may be extended to two hours if a game has already lasted for more than twelve hours. Failure to return to the pitch afterward disqualifies the offending team.

3. The referee can impose penalties if a foul occurs. A single Chaser from the fouled team takes a penalty shot by flying from the central circle towards the scoring area. The opposing team's Keeper may attempt to block this shot, but no other player may interfere.

4. Contact is allowed, but a player may not grasp another's broomstick or any part of his or her body.

5. No substitution of a player is allowed, even if one is too badly hurt to continue. Rare exceptions may be made when the game continues for a great length of time, and players become too fatigued to continue.

6. Players may take their wands onto the pitch, but they must not be used on or against any players, any player's broomstick, the referee, any of the four balls, or the spectators.

7. Players are not allowed to attack one another by wand, hand or broom.

CHAPTER 4: FOULS

1. Blagging: No player may seize any part of an opponent's broom to slow or hinder the player.

2. Blatching: No player may fly with the intent to collide.

3. Blurting: No player may lock broom handles with the intent to steer an opponent off course.

4. Bumphing: Beaters must not hit Bludgers towards spectators or the Keeper, unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area.

5. Cobbing: Players must not make excessive use of their elbows against opponents.

6. Flacking: Keepers must not defend the posts from behind by punching Quaffles out of the hoops—goals must be defended from the front.

7. Haversacking: Chasers must not still be in contact with the Quaffle as it passes through a hoop.

8. Quaffle-pocking: Chasers must not tamper with the Quaffle in any way.

9. Snitchnip: No player other than the Seeker may touch or catch the Golden Snitch.

10. Stooging: No more than one Chaser is allowed in the scoring area at any one time.

If any fouls take place during a quidditch match, a chaser from the team who committed the foul will take a foul shot.


End file.
